Wonderful Days
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: [MidoTaka. Semi-AU] A Midorima no le gustaba; él no sentía nada por Takao. Pero aún así él era incapaz de dejarlo... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo...?


» **Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Fujimaki Tadayoshi.

» **Advertencias**: Semi-AU. Vocabulario soez. Insinuaciones sexuales. Saltos en el tiempo no especificados. Yaoi. Posible. OoC'.

» **Notas**: Por el cumpleaños de Takao :'3

* * *

.

**Wonderful Days**

.

* * *

"_Me gustas. Salgamos_"

Ésas fueron las palabras que iniciaron todo.

**. . .**

Fue a finales de su primer año, al acabar la Copa de Invierno, que su relación pasó de ser simple camarería a un _vulgar romance de secundaria_, como le gustaba definir a Midorima su actual situación con Takao. A éste, en cambio, le agradaba nombrarse como el "_feliz novio y mejor amigo_", aunque nunca se le dieron, oficialmente, ninguno de los títulos.

A veces, Shintaro se preguntaba si estaba bien continuar con esto. Después de todo, él no estaba seguro si quería a Kazunari de _ésa_ forma. Sentía un aprecio sin igual por su compañero, pero… ¿Eso era amor?

—Takao, despierta. —Le dice de la forma más suave que puede, medio pateándolo con su pie. — Llegaremos tarde.

—Mmm… —El cuerpo que dormía en un futón en el piso balbucea, adormilado. Se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Midorima. — Cinco minutos más, por favor…

—Eso mismo dijiste hace media hora. —Lo empuja más fuerte, zarandeándole. — Levántate. —Ordena, y es nuevamente ignorado. — Vamos, Taka–…

Su perorata de todos los jueves es interrumpida cuando unos rápidos brazos abrazan su pierna. Se queda tieso, observando como el halcón va levantando la cabeza.

—Sólo cinco minutos más, por favor. —Reitera, mirándole de ésa manera intensa que sólo él puede hacer. No parecía tener sueño, en lo más mínimo.

El de pelo verde traga su propia saliva de forma disimulada, terminando por acceder al dejarlo tirado ahí e ir a prepararse él solo.

El escolta de la Generación de los Milagros no sabe si realmente está enamorado, no obstante; quiere creer que el calor que sube a su cara y el vértigo en su estómago al ver ése rostro sonriente, en serio significa algo.

**. . .**

Midorima, como todo buen chico rico japonés, no era adepto a las demostraciones de cariño, sean privadas o públicas. Incluso recuerda que tardó al menos dos semanas en tomar la mano de Takao sin estar al borde del desmayo, una semana más en acostumbrarse a los abrazos cálidos de su compañero, y finalmente un mes, en total, para darle su primer beso como pareja.

Luego de aquel casto roce, las cosas se hicieron un poco más fáciles. La vergüenza que le crispaba los nervios en un principio, fue reemplazada por algo similar al confort. No obstante, había un grave error en la ecuación, y es que su actual capitán –_una de las grandísimas discrepancias que tenía con la vida es saber cómo se llegó a eso_– exigía afecto constantemente. Era insoportable, y tedioso, aunque le sorprendía el ingenio que el otro poseía para reclamar su atención en lugares de lo más raros.

O sea, un poco de insistencia no estaba mal, reconocía que él no era el individuo más afectivo del país, pero… ya insinuarlo tan descaradamente, frente a los chicos del equipo, era pasarse de la raya…

—Vamos, Shin–chan, ya te pedí perdón. No te enfades. —Decía el de cabello negro, con las extremidades superiores tras la nuca y un gesto despreocupado que le descolocaba.

—"_Esfuércense en el partido de mañana, así nuestro As–sama tendrá una excusa para sonreírnos_"

—¿Eh?

—Fueron tus palabras. —Shintaro gruñe, casi apretando los dientes.

—¡Oh, vamos! —El de metro setenta y seis salta, quedando delante de su socio. — ¡Fue una broma!

—Broma o no, fue inapropiado. —Pasa de su existencia, acomodando sus lentes.

—¡Uh! —Takao lo detiene, volviendo a saltar para alcanzar su ritmo. — Si te portaras más lindo conmigo no tendría la necesidad de insinuar nada. —Se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en molestia.

Ahora resultaba que la culpa era toda de Midorima.

—¿Lindo? Soy un hombre, no soy lindo. —Argumenta, el más bajo rueda los ojos como diciendo "_misma excusa de siempre_". Intenta seguir su camino, mas su homólogo se pone firme en su sitio, obstruyendo sus deseos. — Ah… —Suspira. — Dime, entonces, ¿Qué hago para poder ir a mi casa…? —Kazunari alza una ceja, incitándole a seguir su dialogo. — ¿… Y ganar tu perdón?

El base sonríe.

—Salgamos en una cita.

El número seis se queda de piedra.

—¿Q–qué…?

—Cita, Shin–chan. Todavía no hemos ido a ninguna.

Lo sabe, es una de sus grandes faltas.

—¿C–cuándo?

—Ahora.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—N–no, puedo. —Involuntariamente se aleja, cohibido.

—¿Cómo que no? —El otro se acerca, con una expresión diabólica en la cara. — No tenemos nada para hacer.

—Sí, pero Oha–Asa dijo que los cáncer estamos décimos hoy. Salir sería tentar a la suerte. —No es mentira, sin bendición de los astros no movía ni un pie en falso.

El de los ojos de halcón medita, acabando por suspirar, rendido y derrotado.

—OK… —El moreno deja caer sus hombros, retornando a su lugar en la sombra del escolta.

Siguen caminando en silencio. Midorima inexpresivamente nervioso por el aura abatida que caminaba a sus espaldas.

Se detienen en un paso en rojo.

—… ¿Quieres venir a casa?

El actual capitán de Shuutoku levanta su nuca, gacha hasta ése momento. La sorpresa supuraba de su faz.

—¿Cómo…? —Dice, en un solo respiro inaudible.

—No lo repetiré.

Takao procesa con toda la coherencia que le queda a éstas alturas del día.

Ríe.

—¡Sí!

Los dos avanzan al cambiar el sentido del semáforo.

Shintaro no lo aleja al sentir unos fríos dedos tomar su mano.

**. . .**

Desde que iniciaron su noviazgo, Midorima piensa en dejarlo.

Takao es popular, con una personalidad brillante y sociable, no tendría problemas en encontrar a una chica o a otro chico con el que perder el tiempo

Pero, cuando él le dice, con la expresión más dulce que le ha visto, que lo ama y que no puede imaginarse sin él en su vida, se calla. El de los ojos verdes no le cuenta que él sí se imagina una vida sin su presencia.

De todas maneras, Midorima Shintaro no sabe como terminar una relación.

**. . .**

El ex–jugador de Teiko no se considera celoso. A diferencia de Kazunari, no estaba vociferando a los cuatro vientos que el moreno le pertenecía.

Él no decía cosas como: "_No le sonrías a éste tipo, sólo puedes sonreír para mí_" o "_¿Para qué aceptas los regalos de ésas chicas si ni siquiera las has mirado?_". Por Dios, claro que jamás diría eso. Incluso el afable trato que tenía con el resto del equipo significaba poco y nada para el número seis.

Por ése motivo, nunca podría enfadarse con Takao precisamente por su actitud empalagosa. Ya que no le importaba.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo siento! —El número cuatro chilla, haciéndole una reverencia a su as. — ¡Fue a último momento! Mi hermana necesita que la acompañe a comprar, por lo que no podré acompañarte a casa. —Dijo, demasiado rápido como para entenderle todo. — ¡Lo siento!

El de las gafas no le hace caso, continúa avanzando hacía la carretilla.

—¿Shin–chan? ¿Adónde vas? —El halcón lo sigue con la mirada.

—Apresúrate, tu hermana te está esperando. —Fue su simple respuesta.

Midorima no era alguien celoso.

Claro que no.

**. . .**

Su primera vez estuvo llena de problemas. Con un tipo de un metro noventa y cinco sin poder realizar sus ideas vagas y otro diecinueve centímetros más bajo intentando guiarle, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Takao acaba por bajarse de encima de Midorima, y se acomoda para dormir a un lado de éste, mientras balbuceaba maldiciones y quejas ilegibles.

El milagro del básquet quiere, en serio quiere, pero, ¿Cómo lo haría si no podía besar a su pareja sin avergonzarse? Y no, no está dispuesto a investigar en internet o aceptar consejo ajeno –_sí sus "amigos" no eran tentadores ni para juntarse a tomar un café, menos lo serían para preguntarles cosas personales. Sobre todo Aomine_–.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunan en un incómodo silencio. El base lo evita gran parte del día, no le habla y no lo mira.

El de pelo verde sabe que las personas sexualmente frustradas son peligrosas, sobre todo los escorpianos.

Se sonroja. No puede evitar pensar en hacer _eso_ todos los días, en tener roces de _ése_ tipo todo el tiempo.

Conociendo a su capitán, él sería feliz de una manera casi celestial con una rutina así. Todas ésas atenciones sólo para él, pensando en que la otra persona tenía su mente llena de pensamientos suyos. Que era amado y correspondido. Oh, sí, Takao Kazunari llegaría a llorar de felicidad simplemente con eso.

—¿Shin–chan?

De nuevo, están en la habitación del moreno, a la espera de que algo ocurriera.

No sabía si ver el trabajo de la madre de Takao, y a los cumpleaños de las amigas de su hermana, como una maldición o una bendición en ése momento.

—¿Q–qué?

—Siéntate.

Pese a que no estaba en la obligación de obedecerle, lo hace.

Se sienta en el colchón, sin dejar de observar la caminata de izquierda a derecha del actual número cuatro.

Se detiene, encarándolo, tras vacilar unos minutos.

—Bien, ya que veo que no nos entendemos demasiado bien en éste aspecto, me vi en la situación de hallar una solución al problema.

Si había algo que admiraba de Kazunari era su falta de decoro para ciertos temas.

—¿Y?

—Llegué a dos conclusiones. —Alza su dedo índice, esbozando una sonrisa brillante. — O dejas todo en mis manos, o haces algo _ahora_.

Simplemente admirable… o patético.

—¿Ésa es tu gran solución? —Takao asiente, orgulloso. — ¿No podemos…?

—Seis, para siete, meses, Shin–chan. Creo que ya esperamos demasiado. —Lo mira, sin la suficiente seriedad que denota su tono.

Midorima suspira.

—Está bien, haré algo…

El de la vista desarrollada suelta una especie de "_¡Yey!_" y salta a la cama, arrodillándose a su lado. Sus labios fruncidos hacía adelante, esperando el primer beso.

—Pero… —Continúa su anterior frase, quitándose las gafas; que deja en la mesita de noche. — Cierra los ojos.

El de ojos naranjas alza una ceja, desentendido. Luego termina por hacerlo, sin quejarse o preguntar el porqué de tal petición.

La primera acción de Shintaro fue darle un beso suave, seguido de un escaso roce entre sus cuerpos.

Al final, no tiene idea de cómo las cosas derivaron en situaciones no aptas para menores de edad.

Tampoco tiene idea de por qué se siente feliz, si él no estaba enamorado.

Apreciando la cara durmiente de su amante, deja a un costado sus vacilaciones y se concentra en recordar el aroma ajeno invadir cada rincón de su complicada mente.

**. . .**

El problema principal de su tercer año de preparatoria es el futuro. Midorima, desde siempre, ha querido ser doctor, sin embargo, Takao no sabe qué hacer de su vida. Él no tenía ningún talento sobresaliente, más allá de ciertas capacidades para jugar al básquet.

Sus días transcurren con normalidad, tanto en el ámbito escolar como personal. Ahora eran capaces de tener una cita más o menos decente, besarse sin vergüenza o acostarse sin meditar tres horas cómo iniciar.

Fue, precisamente, en uno de ésos momentos de relativa paz, que ocurrió. Su primera discusión.

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito del armador se escucha hasta la otra punta de Tokio.

—¡¿Cómo que te irás a Estados Unidos?!

Eso estaba decidido desde que asistía a Teiko.

—Sólo serán ocho años…

—¡¿Y eso te parece poco?! —El de orbes anaranjados grita, saliendo del abrigo de las sábanas de un salto. — ¡Esto es indignante! ¡¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?! ¿A punto de subir al avión? —Le espeta con un sarcasmo ácido, abducido por la ira.

—Takao, cálmate, los vecinos–…

—¡Me importan una mierda los vecinos! —Shintaro masajea el puente de su nariz, exasperado. — ¿Cómo…? ¿P–por qué…? —Su voz va apagándose, hasta volverse un susurro.

Los ojos jade admiran el leve temblor que sacude los hombros del menor.

Algo se rompe en su interior, como cuando lo vio llorar al perder ante Rakuzan hace dos años.

—Takao, yo–…

Intenta tocarlo, pero el otro se aleja.

—No… —Tartamudea. — D–déjame solo…

El moreno junta su ropa, dispersa en el suelo de la habitación de Midorima. Se las coloca a toda prisa y se marcha.

El escolta se queda ahí, simplemente pensando

**. . .**

El número cuatro de Shuutoku se aísla. Deja de buscar a su escolta, incluso en su último partido, no le habla. Ni siquiera cuando dejan de ser el "As del Rey del Este y su capitán" vuelven a hablarse.

Midorima sentía algo que por poco y olvidaba; la tranquilidad. Podía estudiar en paz, comer sin preocupaciones o charlas redundantes que interrumpieran su degustación. Tampoco había nadie que le criticara, le pidiera ir a citas extrañas, le invitara a comer, se quedara a cuidarlo al caer presa de una enfermedad, se molestara en encontrar su objeto de la suerte en el otro lado del país o le llevara a tempranas horas de la mañana a la escuela.

Ah, ya no era su problema, estaba en el aeropuerto, a pocos minutos de subirse al avión, lo que menos iba a pensar era en Takao y su dramatismo. Por otro lado, entendía su rabia, el base lo amaba profundamente, no obstante; lo suyo siempre fue unilateral, desde un comienzo su destino era el fracaso.

"_Atención pasajeros del Vuelo 202, rumbo a Estados Unidos, hagan el favor de ir abordando por la puerta 4. Repito…_"

Listo, ésa era su llamada a una nueva vida.

Apenas puso un pie lejos de los asientos, un chillido similar lo deja de piedra.

Observa a un familiar moreno reconocerle e ir en su búsqueda.

—¡Shin–chan!

Por supuesto, era su ahora ex–capitán.

—¿Takao…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —El otro llega jadeando, agarrándose de sus rodillas para no caer.

—V–vina a d–des–pedirte… —Toma un profundo respiro. — Ah, vine a despedirte. —Dice, con más claridad.

—¿Por qué?

—¿P–por qué? Pues… —Shintaro lo ve sonrojarse y cohibirse. Su expresión sigue inmutable. — ¡Fui un idiota! —Suelta de pronto, logrando sorprender a su contrario. — ¡No tuve que haberme enojado así! ¡Lo siento!

Le hace una reverencia, el antiguo vice–capitán de Teiko no puede analizar con rectitud.

—E–está bien, no tienes que lamentarte… —Balbucea, igualmente nervioso. De un momento a otro, los carteles de alrededor y su cabello eran lo más interesante del planeta.

Kazunari se reincorpora, sonriéndole.

Cuando se proponía hablar, vuelve a sonar el mensaje para los pasajeros.

—Yo… debo irme…

—Sí… —Su mirada se oscurece. — ¿Shin–chan?

—¿Si?

—Déjame darte un beso.

Él sólo emite un quejido. Takao lo jala de la camisa hacía abajo.

Fue el beso más pasional que se habían dado en toda su relación. Midorima inclusive se olvidó de que se encontraban en un lugar público y eran observados por todos los otros pasajeros.

—Te esperaré por siempre, Shin–chan. Así que, por favor, no me engañes, ¿Eh? —Le guiña un ojo, aún colgado del cuello ajeno.

—Idiota.

El ex–armador ríe. Se niega a soltarle, pero termina por ceder gracias al tercer llamado de atención por parte de la locutora.

Shintaro está por abordar, sin embargo, siente el impulso de voltear y ver por última vez al halcón.

Lo ve con una expresión demasiado triste como para sostenerle la mirada por un segundo.

En ése instante, inconscientemente decidió terminar cuanto antes sus estudios.

**. . .**

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que partió de Japón a América.

Hoy hace un año que estudiaba medicina en una universidad estadounidense.

Hoy hace un año desde que no veía ni a sus padres, ni a sus _amigos_.

Hoy hace un año que no tenía ninguna noticia de su _novio_.

Su carrera duraba aproximadamente ocho años, pero tenía pensado acabarla en cinco o seis, sacrificando lo poco que le quedaba de interacción con la sociedad. No soportaba América y su bullicio constante, tampoco el brillo del sol en verano o el desgarrador frío del invierno. Otoño era muy triste, y primavera… estaba muy ocupado como para disfrutar de los paseos en el parque.

"_Sí estuviese Takao sería distinto_…", involuntariamente pensaba, amargándose más.

¿Acaso aquella promesa de "_siempre te esperaré_" no significó nada?

… ¿Tan poco valía para él?

"_No, no, no. Shintaro, tu no lo quieres, ni lo has querido de ésa forma. Entérate, por favor_"

Mira por la ventana de su cuarto en la residencia de estudiantes, que afortunadamente no comparte con nadie. Observa las hojas del árbol que torturaba su escaso sueño en las noches, caer.

Ah… todo es tan deprimente aquí…

**. . .**

Por eso, cuando le informan que iba a compartir habitación con alguien, no puede evitar alterarse al oír unos golpes en su puerta. Había olvidado lo que era charlar con otro que no sea él mismo, después de todo.

Se levanta para abrir, sin preguntar de quién se trataba. Sabía que era su nuevo compañero.

El momento transcurre con velocidad imperceptible, tanta que parece una fantasía. Su sangre se hiela al ver a la persona que le sonreía del otro lado del marco.

—¡Hola! Soy Takao Kazunari y seré tu nuevo compañero, Midorima Shintaro–kun~

Ahí estaba. Delante de sus ojos, con la misma sonrisa alegre y estúpida, con la misma mirada que parecía atravesar el alma de la gente. _Era él_, su Takao. El cabello más largo, y el rostro un poco más definido, pero… pero… _era él_.

Midorima no tiene idea de que hacer, está demasiado pasmado como para reaccionar con lógica. Por lo que, al igual que aquella complicada vez en la habitación del moreno, decide entregarse a sus instintos. Sin suerte, cálculos o estrellas que le sirvieran de guía.

Primero lo abraza.

Segundo lo besa.

Tercero lo arrastra dentro.

Cuarto lo tira a la cama.

Quinto le hace el amor.

Sexto, vuelve a besarlo.

Séptimo, lo envuelve en sus brazos.

Octavo, se acomodan uno al lado del otro, cansados. El halcón le acaricia el cabello.

—Te extrañé muchísimo, Shin–chan. —Son los suaves susurros, casi ronquidos, del antiguo armador de Shuutoku.

Noveno, prieta más el cuerpo pequeño contra sí.

**. . .**

Takao estudia Trabajo Social. Al parecer, quería trabajar con niños con problemas, para ayudarlos y demostrarles que sean quienes sean todavía tenían la oportunidad de ser alguien en el futuro. O algo cursi como eso, le dijo.

El moreno le contó cómo lo estaban haciendo todos allá en Japón, y en otras partes, en el caso de Akashi, que, al igual que ellos, estudiaba en el extranjero. El pelirrojo se formaba en Derecho, pese a su ya conocido deseo de jugar shogi profesionalmente, en Inglaterra. Su padre no dejaría de maquinarle la vida tan fácil, aunque de igual manera Seijuuro encontró consuelo en los clubs de ajedrez profesional ingleses, seguía sin ser lo mismo. Murasakibara abrió una pequeña cafetería, que gracias a Kise y su popularidad con las mujeres, era muy conocida. El alero rubio dentro de poco entraría como copiloto en una aerolínea intermedia, a Midorima le parecía una excentricidad que él sea el primero de todos en ponerse a trabajar seriamente –_como adulto, recalca. Ryota ya era modelo_–. En cuanto a los otros, Kuroko cuidaba niños –"_que de seguro lo confunden con un fantasma_"_, piensa el de pelo verde_–y Aomine seguía en la academia, pasando duras pruebas físicas y mentales para ser policía. Kazunari le comenta de Kagami, que en realidad poco le importaba. Él estaba en una situación similar a la del As de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? —Le pregunta, en primera instancia como una manera de continuar la conversación. Luego cae en que es lo que ha querido saber todo éste tiempo.

El de los ojos de halcón hace silencio, agachando la cabeza en sus cosas aún sin desempacar.

—E–estuve trabajando.

—¿Trabajando?

Takao se gira para mirarle, y ve en sus orbes algo que no le ha visto en todo lo que llevan de conocerse.

Ve vergüenza.

—Sí. Trabajé muy duro para venir aquí, contigo. —Habla por lo bajo, cohibido en parte.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Era muy costoso! —Chilla, poniéndose de pie. — Viajar aquí, conseguir la vacante, pagar la carrera y otras cosas… soy de familia humilde, por si lo olvidabas. —Está frente a su amante, cruzado de brazos y receloso de los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente.

—¿De qué has trabajado?

El más pequeño suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Trabajos a medio tiempo en tiendas de conveniencia, estaciones de servicio, cuidar hijos de vecinos, cajero de supermercado, en obras de construcción, chofer de limos, modelo…

—¿Modelo?

—Kise me recomendó al escuchar mi "_triste historia_".

—… ya veo.

No puede evitar sonreír un poco. Sólo un poco.

Ocho años sujeto a una universidad extranjera no suenan tan mal ahora.

**. . .**

Tienen veintisiete y veintiocho para cuando vuelven a su casa, en la lejana Asia. Midorima con sólo unos pocos años de experiencia, ya tenía trabajo asegurado para toda la vida, incluso le llamaban "_El genio entre los genios_" de los médicos. A su pareja no le sorprendía, su Shin–chan era asquerosamente inteligente y capaz, de hecho le extrañaba que no haya querido quedarse en América.

En fin, en cuanto a él, no era el nada entre la nada de nada, sólo un simple y vulgar intento de psicólogo.

Ah, a todo esto, Shintaro y él vivían juntos en un modesto piso cerca del centro de Tokio. Se habían casado… sí, casado, con sortijas y todo, en Estados Unidos, a la semana de haber terminado Takao su carrera. No hubo celebración, ni luna de miel, ni nada de ésas cosas que al moreno le habrían encantado, sólo porque las veía en las películas que le gustaban _sólo _a su madre, desde pequeño. Sin embargo, le bastaba con ver al de pelo verde entrar por la puerta de su casa, que le saludara con alguno de sus gruñidos o, cuando Dios y Oha–Asa le bendecían, un beso en la frente.

Pedirle más que eso causaría un cortocircuito en las funciones de su ahora esposo.

Bueno… quizá subestimaba al ex–número seis, por ahí y un día de éstos se dignaba a proponer una velada en algún restaurante a la luz de las velas, como una pareja normal.

… nah, eso pasaría, muy probablemente, cuando esté al borde de la muerte.

¡Pero! ¡Sería tan lindo! Kazunari siempre fue alguien necesitado de atención, y el imaginarse esas cosas de parte del de gafas era simplemente el paraíso. Cómo en un drama, Midorima le tomaría de la mano, sobre el lienzo del elegante mantel de la mesa frente al océano, lo miraría de una forma intensa y seria, y le diría con voz profunda algo tan romántico que era imposible de describir.

Iba a morirse de lo _moe_, no obstante, un llamado le despierta de sus trilladas fantasías.

—Sí sigues riéndote como idiota mientras cocinas, terminarás lastimado. —Su Shin–chan, siempre tan elocuente.

Él continua riéndose, cortando las cebollas para la cena.

—Nee, Shin–chan.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes, hace rato que estoy pensando en algo. —Miente, se le ha ocurrido recién, y sonaba _demasiado_ tentador.

—Dime. —No parece importarle mucho a su homólogo, de hecho su concentración estaba un noventa y cinco por ciento en unos casos que tenía que atender en cuanto terminara de cenar.

—Quiero un hijo.

—… ¿Qué?

**. . .**

"_Quiero un hijo_", dijo Takao hace, más o menos, dos meses, tres semanas, cinco días, ocho horas y treinta minutos.

Hace, exactamente, dos meses, tres semanas, cinco días, ocho horas y treinta minutos que Midorima no dormía como corresponde. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el de gafas veía al moreno diciéndole eso, y luego se imaginaba a ambos con un niño molesto y ruidoso a su cuidado.

¡Argh! ¡Quería morir!

Él no tenía la crisis de la edad, donde deseaba con fervor procrear para que alguien le cuidara cuando sea viejo y minusválido, ¡Ése era Takao y su _necesidad_ de ser padre! Dios, de todas las excentricidades que se le pudieron pegar en su trabajo, ¿Tenía que ser justo ésta?

Maldición… ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como Kise y Kuroko se lo hicieron ver en su momento.

"_Mentira. Todo es una gran y asquerosa falacia_", maldice a sus ex–compañeros, retorciéndose en su escritorio. Él recuerda la bella cara de Ryota cortada en pedacitos por los manotazos de su hija, y cómo Kasamatsu casi le asesina por equivocarse en la hora de la comida. También a Kagami dormirse en pleno partido, el día que se juntaron a recordar viejos tiempos, y a Tetsuya prácticamente obsesionado con comprar cosas lindas.

No quería ni hacer memoria del embarazo de Momoi y la desesperación de Aomine por sus antojos. El recuerdo de Daiki buscando consejo en él era muy desesperanzador –_sobre todo porque él no podía darle ninguna ayuda_–.

Midorima sale de su pequeño estudio, el lugar donde guardaba los papeles que no necesitaba en el consultorio, para ir a la sala del departamento, donde Takao leía unos casos, con la tele encendida y un café recién echo a punto de caérsele de la mano.

Observa al antiguo jugador saltar en viva queja por haberse quemado con el fluido en un descuido, lanzando rezos improvisados con maldiciones al cielo; a fin de que sus archivos no se hayan manchado.

"_Sí lo pienso racionalmente… y trato de olvidar a Aomine, adoptar un niño no sería tan malo…_", piensa, mientras sus pies lo llevan sin su consentimiento hacía el más bajo. "_Él tendría compañía cuando no esté y yo… uhm…_". OK, la razón principal el porqué la idea le parecía mala desde el comienzo, es que él; gran doctor, en su momento llamado un "_milagro_" del deporte, carecía totalmente de afinidad con las personas, en especial infantes. ¿Cómo podría congeniar con un chico que de seguro necesitaba jugar las veinticuatro horas del día sin actuar como un ogro?

Era tan complicado… y aún así, quería intentarlo, sólo para cumplir el capricho de quien tenía al lado.

—Podemos.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? —Kazunari deja de luchar contra sus cosas arruinadas y su camisa manchada de cafeína para mirar a su pareja.

—D–dije que… —El de pelo verde inhala profundo, tomando al de los ojos de halcón por los hombros, medio levantándolo del piso. — P–podemos adoptar un niño…

Literalmente, la boca del viejo base era una perfecta "O".

—Pero que no sea recién nacido, lloran mucho y no quiero que–…

De pronto, el techo que se alzaba sobre su nuca, se vuelve una imagen de frente realmente interesante.

Takao, vaya a saber Cristo con qué fuerza, lo tiró al piso.

—E–esto… esto es… ¡Maravilloso! —Su sonrisa brillaba tanto como para cegar, sus ya de por sí, malos ojos. — ¡Serás el mejor padre del mundo! ¡Te lo juro! —Lo besaba en cada parte del rostro, obnubilado por la felicidad. — ¡Oh! Llamaré a mi madre para contarle–¡No! Mejor llamo a todo el mundo. ¡Kya! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Gracias, Shin–chan! ¡Gracias, gracias!

Iba a interrumpir su efusividad para transmitirle sus condiciones, mas; se abstiene. Por algún motivo que en el pasado osaba desconocer, ver a Kazunari tan extasiado le resultaba hermoso.

Además, él también estaba feliz.

**. . .**

Se llama Shuichi. Tiene siete años, el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes. Sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía cinco. Él fue el único sobreviviente, y carecía de parientes que le cuidaran. Acabó en el orfanato donde, casualmente, Takao atendía ése día. Por lo que Kazunari cuenta, el niño le jaló la camisa y no se separó de él en toda su estadía en el lugar. En ése momento decidió que _ése_ era el chico que había estado esperando por dos años.

Al principio era tímido, pero luego su verdadera personalidad saltó a la luz. A Midorima trágicamente le recordaba a un pequeño Kagami, bastante protector de su _papá_ y algo hostil consigo –_incluso le llamaba "padre" con todo el recelo del mundo_–. Aunque Shintaro era un tutor excelente, siempre preocupado, atento y respetuoso, el mocoso le sacaba de sus casillas, y terminaba por querer matarlo. Pero, cual crío mimado, siempre corría al regazo del moreno a llorarle… joder, la sonrisa de Shuichi era como la de un demonio que cumplió su travesura.

Pese a todo, el de pelo verde sabía que todo se trataba de una broma. Un juego de niños.

Estaban los tres juntos, tendidos en el sofá, viendo una película en una tarde de invierno. Shuichi estaba colado entre medio de ambos, con la cabeza en el regazo de Midorima y las piernas colgando del muslo de Takao, profundamente dormido. El ex–capitán también dormitaba, con su propia nuca rozando el hombro de su amante. Éste los miraba, sintiendo igualmente el peso del sueño sobre sus párpados cansados. Sonríe al halcón, que por fin decidió entregarse a Morfeo.

—¿Kazunari?

—¿Mmm?

—… te amo.

El de los orbes naranjas lo mira, más dormido que despierto, y ríe junto al otro.

Él nunca necesitó que se lo dijera, porque ya lo sabía. Midorima era un tsundere difícil, después de todo.

—Uh, yo también, Shintaro.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

*Aclaraciones:

—Como todos los capitanes tienen el número cuatro, decidí cambiarle a Takao su #10 por el #4, que indica que él era el capitán de Shuutoku.

* * *

**N.A.**:

Bueno, tenía que publicarlo por el cumpleaños de Takao, que es mi personaje favorito, y ésta mi pareja favorita. Los amo en serio son tan monos :3

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic en éste fandom y uno de los primeros que hice, concretamente el tercero, y lo he corregido unas mil veces y aún así siento que le faltaron cosas.

Muchas gracias por las lecturas, hasta pronto~

Bye bye.


End file.
